


Together Forever

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy x boy, Comfort, Lemons, M/M, One-Shot, Reunion, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: After 12 years and four months apart, Sirius and Remus spend some much needed quality time together.





	Together Forever

His long black messy hair covered his face. His lips were parted slightly, and his body was completely exposed. His sheets were barely high enough, they only just covered from his crotch down. He looked absolutely beautiful, and it made me want him.

Last night had been our first time alone since the truth had come out. Dumbledore had kept him busy, making sure to stay out of sight, until it was a little bit safer. It had been four months since we faced off against Pettigrew, and Harry learnt the truth; and I hadn’t seen him at all. He had written me letters, but I had no way to respond. All I wanted was to lay beside him.

When he showed up in my apartment looking as handsome as ever, with a soft smile across his face, his eyes glowing with love, I couldn’t help myself. We hadn’t even spoken. I grabbed him and had to have him. And once wasn’t enough, nor was twice. After three passionate rounds we curled up together, and we fell asleep. I had woken up afraid he would be gone, but his arms were wrapped around my waist, and our legs intertwined. Seeing him beside me just made my whole-body hum in delight.

I couldn’t make myself move. I was content lying beside him, watching him sleep. In the four months since I had last seen him, he looked a lot like the man I remembered. He was no longer skin and bone, he had filled in. The muscular chest and arms, had returned. His hair had been trimmed and neatened, and didn’t look like he was a homeless man. And when I had looked into his eyes he no longer looked broken. His mind had healed, or started to.

I leant forward and gently pressed my lips to the side of his head. I slid my hand along his chest and tightened my hold on him. I nuzzled my nose against his cheek and settled back down.

His body shifted beside me, and his hand that was wrapped around my back, gently ran up my spin. My body shivered.

“My whole-body aches,” he said.

I couldn’t help but smile.

“And it is a wonderful ache.” He lips gently touched my forehead. His free hand cupped my chin and brought my face up to look at him. “I still want more of you.” His lips touched mine.

I couldn’t help but moan into it. I loved every kiss, every touch, every moment with him.

“I need you.”

“Again?” I asked.

He smiled into the kiss. Rolling us over, he settled himself between my legs. Our crotches gently rubbing one another. “Yes,” he said. “Again.”

I slipped my fingers into his hair. I missed playing with it, pulling it. Even after all of these years it was soft and thick, like it had always been. I kissed him. I pulled his lips to mine, and traced his mouth with my tongue. He let me slip my tongue inside his mouth.

He moved his hips up in a thrust. His cock rubbing against mine.

I gasped against his lips. I needed him just as much as he needed me. “Fuck me.” I moaned out, as he moved his hips again.

“Yes, sir.” He chuckled.

I couldn’t help but whimper as his hands slid down my sides, over my ass and in between my thighs. He massaged my body, and moved his lips from my mouth, down my neck. He slowly kissed, licked, sucked and nipped at my skin. There would be marks for sure. He left no part of my chest and stomach untouched.

“Your cock still looks as delicious as ever.”

I couldn’t help but blush at his words. He was the only one who could ever make me blush, and even after all this time that hadn’t changed.

“Can I taste you?” he asked.

I barely formed the words, but said, “Please.” Everything that came out of my mouth was a whimper, or a moan. He was pulling at my seams, making me fall apart. And I only wanted him to do it more.

His kissed around the base of my cock, before licking up my whole length. He wrapped one hand around my base, and held my hips down with the other. He kissed and licked my head, he was teasing me.

“Don’t…tease…me…” I said.

He smiled up at me. “Never.” He wrapped his mouth around my length. He took me in as much as he could before wrapping his tongue around me.

I tightened the grip of his hair and pushed myself even further into his throat.

He didn’t complain. Inch by inch, seemed to disappear into his beautiful mouth. He pulled back slowly, and then went back down. He seemed to torture me as he began to bob his head.

“Oh, god…” I moaned out.

Sirius smiled and let me go with a pop. “Not god, love. It’s Sirius.”

“Shut up!” I snapped. I was so close and he had stopped. “Keeping going,” I whined.

“Of course, love.” He wrapped his mouth around me again and sped up his pace. I thrust my hips in time with his mouth, until finally I couldn’t take it anymore.

With one final thrust I exploded into his mouth, and he swallowed every single drop.

I sagged onto the bed and let go of Sirius’s hair.

He released my cock and crawled up my body, leaving another trail of hot, wet kisses as he went. He reached my mouth and kissed me, hard. He tasted like salt cum, he tasted like me. It only seemed to turn me on. He rubbed his crotch against mine again, teasing me. He pulled my legs around his waist.

“I love you, Moony.”

I felt tears prick my eyes at those words. We hadn’t had the chance to talk yet, we had let our bodies speak for us. But hearing those words sent my emotions over the edge.

“I love you too,” I said.

He smiled and kissed me again. This time, it was filled with love and longing, and heartache. I wanted him, needed him. I couldn’t ever lose him again.

“Make love to me,” I sobbed.

He nodded and moved his lips down my neck to my shoulder. His free hand reached to the side table for the bottle of lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and slipped his hand beneath my but cheeks to my hole. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he inserted the first finger.

I groaned and lifted my hips so he had better access.

He slowly pushed his finger inside of me, moving it in and out. He increased his speed every few thrusts, until he added a second, followed by a third.

I grabbed the lube as he continued to thrust his fingers inside me, and squirted some on my hand. I reached down and took his cock in my hand.

He groaned and kept his eyes on me.

I coated his cock in lube, wiped my hand on the sheets, before wrapping my hand before his head. I pulled him down and kissed him.

“I need you inside me,” I whispered.

He pulled his fingers from me, earning a whimper from me. He pulled one of my legs over his shoulder and lined himself up with my hole. He kissed me again as he thrust inside.

I cried against his mouth. God, he felt so big and good. He seemed to fit perfectly inside me. I tightened my grip and held him close. I didn’t want to stop kissing him.

He pulled back, slowly. Before pushing in again. His thrust were slow but hard, and he always seemed to hit the perfect angle. Making me cry out in pleasure. There was no pain to be found, everything seemed to feel amazing.

“Faster,” I begged.

He bit my lip and moved his hips faster.

I pushed my hips to meet his; our movements were in perfect sync. I wanted more, and more of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face against him. It felt so good.

My whole body seemed to be on fire, with every thrust the fire grew hotter and hotter and spread to every single part of my body. I needed more of it. I didn’t want the fire to stop.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Sirius kissed my neck.

“Oh god,” I moaned.

With only a few thrust I exploded between us. My cum coating our stomachs. Sirius came with me. His cum coating my insides.

Sirius’s collapsed on top of me. My leg slipped from his shoulder, and wrapped around his waist. I held him inside me; not ready for him to slip out yet.

We held each other as we regained our breath and our senses. Everything was numb with pleasure, and desire. I still wanted more of him. Our lips met and I couldn’t stop the smile that covered my face. His own face matched my own.

“I love you, Remus.”

I loved hearing those words. I loved seeing his eyes. I loved feeling his body. I loved him, and everything about him.

“I love you too,” I said.

I kissed him again.

He pulled out of me, and reached for my wand that lay on the bedside table. With a wave, we were both clean. He kept his arms wrapped around me and kissed my head.

“I don’t know how I spent 12 years without doing that,” I said.

He looked at me surprised. “You haven’t been with a single over person since I was dragged off?”

I shook my head. “Nope.”

“Not one kiss, one blow job?”

“Not one.”

“Why?”

I pulled him in for another kiss. “You are the only man for me, Sirius Black. There is no one who could ever compare to you. No one who could ever capture my heart the way you have.”

He smiled and leant his forehead against mine. “You are the only thing that kept me sane. No matter how those dementors tried they could never take you from me.”

I kissed his lips again. I loved his lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

His grip tightened. “Neither am I.”

“Together,” I said.

“Forever.”


End file.
